The present invention relates to substituted oxadiazole derivatives, to methods for the production thereof, to medicaments containing these compounds and to the use of substituted oxadiazole derivatives for producing medicaments.
The treatment of chronic and non-chronic pain is of great significance in medicine. There is a worldwide need for highly effective pain treatments. The urgency of the requirement for effective therapeutic methods for providing tailored and targeted treatment of chronic and non-chronic pain, this being taken to mean pain treatment which is effective and satisfactory from the patient's standpoint, is evident from the large number of scientific papers relating to applied analgesia and to basic nociception research which have appeared in recent times.
Conventional opioids such as morphine are highly effective in treating severe to extreme pain. However, the use thereof is limited by known side-effects, for example respiratory depression, vomiting, sedation, constipation and development of tolerance. Moreover, they are less effective in treating neuropathic or incidental pain, which is in particular experienced by tumour patients.
J. Med. Chem. 1993, 36, 1529-1538 discloses 5-HT1D agonists which exhibit an action against migraine. These compounds are substituted with an indolyl residue on the oxadiazole ring and do not bear a cyclohexylaminomethyl residue.